


The Omega Whisperer

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ruts, Alpha Will, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cannibalistic Omegas, Government Sanctioned Heat Partner Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Imprisonment, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hannibal, Omegas Are All Cannibals, Protective Will Graham, Rape Mention but No Rape, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There have been forty-four documented presentings of omegas in the entire world. Will Graham, one of the few government sanctioned heat partners is by far the most successful. When he's called to the Baltimore State Hospital for The Criminally Insane after a new presenting he doesn't expect to see the omega he is there to service in a cage. But as the Director reminds him, they are all cannibals and it's sometimes safer that way.Or, Will is a compassionate alpha heat partner who meets Hannibal Lecter, the deadliest omega to date having killed eleven people when he presented. This time feels different and unbeknownst to Will is about to change his life.Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

“You are aware they’re cannibals?”

Will sighed as he signed the form in front of him. “I’ve been doing this for a long time now, Director. They don’t scare me.”

Director Chilton sneered. “The last one of you heat buddies that came here got torn to shreds even before he could get his dick in. These things aren’t people, Mr. Graham. That’s why the government puts them in cages.”

His hackles rose as he pushed the clipboard back at him. “That’s why I’m here to help get this one settled and have no need for that cage.”

Chilton laughed. “We had to put the last omega down after he ate the other heat buddy. These things can’t be tamed. Especially this one.” 

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hated alphas like Director Chilton. Men who thought they owned the world because of their second gender and used their fear of omegas to look down on them. Directors of facilities like the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane were almost all like this. They enjoyed their jobs a little too much, and hated alphas like Will who would take a prize like an omega from them. 

“I’ve successfully settled fourteen omegas, more than any other heart partner currently in service. That is out of the forty-four documented presentings ever recorded in world history, Director. I think I know what I’m doing.”

Chilton’s eyes widened at his declaration. He handed the clipboard to a guard and the sound of the door as it was unlocked made Will’s anticipation rise. 

Will hadn’t laid eyes on an omega in over a year now, Georgia her name was, and he felt a sudden need to smell that sweet scent. They headed down the hall past the regular inmates, or patients if you wanted to be technical, and when they opened another locked door he expected to see a heat ready room like all the others. 

He didn’t. 

There was a very small cage hardly fit for a human in the middle of the floor and inside was a man who seemed to not have bathed in weeks. 

“What’s the meaning of this? Why...”

Chilton put his hand on Will’s shoulder and the omega turned to hiss at them both. 

“He’s eaten seven guards in less than two weeks. I’m not an idiot. I need to protect my people more than this...thing.”

Will pushed him back with a snarl. 

“And you call yourself an alpha?”

Chilton glared at him. “Damn right I call myself one. An ALIVE one,” he patted the cage and grinned at the omega, “Isn’t that right, Hannibal?”

The omega growled.

“He doesn’t like that.” 

“Well, I don’t care. I want this monster either dead or out of here by the end of the week. That’s why they sent you and that’s why I’m letting you near it.”

“He needs a bath.

“Then I’ll bring you a tub. Have fun.”

Chilton tossed the keys on the floor and left with his guards. Will picked them up and looked around the room. They had at the very least provided a bed, that was something. He set down his bag and headed for the cage. Hannibal reared back at his approach and Will knelt down. 

“I’m here to help you.”

Hannibal’s lip curled and his breath was so labored Will could hear every inhalation. 

“It’s only been a few weeks, I know you’re not feral. I’ve seen feral. You’re not even half as scary an omega as others I’ve met.”

After a quiet moment he heard Hannibal’s voice for the first time. 

“I promise you, Alpha....I can be quite frightening.”

Will smiled. “Are you hungry?”

“Starved.”

He shook the keys in his hand and Hannibal grew still. 

“I’m not afraid of you and I have full authority to let you out once that door closes as dictated by the Omega Council.”

Hannibal’s nostrils flared. “I am not yet in heat.”

“I can’t smell you much under all that dirt but you must be soon or they wouldn’t have called. Omegas always do within a few weeks of presenting.”

“I’ve read the literature.”

Will knelt down beside the cage. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter....renowned psychiatrist. I’ve read a little literature too.”

Hannibal glared at him. “I don’t care for mockery.”

“I’m not mocking you. I understand exactly what you’re going through. I’ve dealt with more omegas than any heat partner on the planet. I know what you need, Hannibal. I’ve helped calm a lot of men and women like you. Let me help you.”

They stared at each other. Will took in the blood stains on his face. Had he bitten them? A lot of omegas used their teeth the first time but weapons after. Something told him this omega didn’t like to waste a single drop of fresh meat. 

The silence he got in return was a disappointment.

Will turned when the door behind him was again opened and in was laid a metal bathtub. He said nothing as guards came in carrying buckets to fill the tub with what he hoped was warm water. 

He headed over to the tub when they were finished and ran his hand through the water. The heat was enough, though it wouldn’t last long. 

“Thank you.”

There was a bar of soap and a washcloth given before they left but nothing else. He was grateful for that at the very least. 

“Frederick must like you.”

Will laughed. “This bath isn’t for me.”

“If you’re going to be fucking me sometime this week then yes the bath is for you. They are afraid of me and angry at my lack of control.”

“Is that what it was? A lack of control? Seven times?”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course, Alpha.”

Will had never met an omega so comfortable in their own skin before and continue to be even in such circumstances. He may not be able to smell that omega sweetness yet but he knew this week would be unlike any other. 

“Do I have your word that if I open the cage you will submit?”

“No.”

He sighed. “You must be craving being clean.”

“Cleanliness is not my top craving at the moment. I have been fed nothing but artificial human paste.”

Will looked at his bag across the room. 

“If I had something more for you, would my opening the cage be rewarded with calmness?”

Hannibal’s gaze followed his.

“I must see it.”

He walked over to his bag, pulled out a small ice filled container, and went back to the cage. The lid popped off with a swoosh sound and Hannibal rushed the cage at the scent. 

“Fresh off a cadaver,” Will explained, “I picked an index finger because I heard you had a thumb last.”

Hannibal pressed his hand against the metal bars. “Open the cage.”

“Submit.”

He looked at Will. “I submit.”

Will leaned in and stuck the key in the lock. It was an antiquated lock and took some effort but he got it open. The minute he took the lock off the cage door was pushed out and he was knocked over by a very hungry omega. Hannibal growled, his teeth bared, and his strength was too much for Will to match.

“You....promised.”

Hannibal smiled, leaned in and grabbed his neck to sniff. “I did no such thing.”

“You...”

He licked Will’s earlobe. 

“I know you’re going to taste heavenly.”

“Stop before I have to...” Will hissed, though still he couldn’t match Hannibal’s strength. 

“The most decadent flesh I’ve ever tasted,” Hannibal purred, licking his neck, “The very best alpha I’ve ever---” 

He opened his mouth to bite down just as Will shouted. “STOP!”

Hannibal froze as Will pushed him off as he fought to catch his breath and calm his fast beating heart. 

“I’m sorry,” Will said, shaking still, “You gave me no choice.”

The next few minutes Hannibal would be completely pliant so Will stripped and carried him over to the warm bath. He saw the pleasure in the omega’s eyes upon entry, though the scent of his anger still overpowered anything else. 

“I don’t use it often, so don’t even go thinking I do. It’s a last ditch effort and I hate using it because omegas have it bad enough without feeling forced into more.”

He soaped up the washcloth and ran it across Hannibal’s head. 

“I’m here for you, not them.”

Hannibal started to get autonomy again after Will poured the water over his head from a cup he’d found in the bathroom. Omega heat rooms almost always had bathrooms along with barbaric shit like wall restraints and even muzzles but this one seemed to only carry the bare minimum. 

He braced himself for Hannibal’s wrath when things wore off but to his surprise got none. 

“Alpha voice is even more rare than being an omega.”

“There are only five known alphas who have had it, yeah. I’m the only one currently living.”

Hannibal let Will start to wash his arms and seemed almost too calm. 

“Yet you say your methods hardly include your alpha voice.”

“I’m not a rapist, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No? During heats omegas rarely have the authority to know who they’re allowing inside them.”

Will grabbed his arm tightly. “I never start anything without permission. I want all of you to enjoy yourselves and feel...”

“Changed,” Hannibal finished, “Your knot will rid me of the need for real human flesh and I will be compliant to the rules of law.”

He poured water over Hannibal’s arm. 

“That’s not how it works.”

“How does it work, Alpha?”

“Will,” he said softly, looking into Hannibal’s eyes, “I’m not Alpha. I’m Will. Just as you’re not only an omega, I’m not only an alpha.”

Hannibal smiled. “No, Will. I don’t think you are.”

Will moved onto his other side, and soon as the dirt and grime filled the tub the scent of this omega started to come through.

Hannibal smelled unlike any omega Will had ever encountered. His scent was not sweet at all but rich, lush, and dark. Will imagined the most expensive chocolate he’d ever eaten dipped in blood. 

His body reacted to the scent immediately and he wanted to rub himself all over Hannibal to an embarrassing degree. 

The last bit that Hannibal needed to clean Will handed over the dirty washcloth.

“You’ve already seen me nude and have even carried me as such.”

“I’m not washing your...lower half. Just do it.”

“In this water?”

Will looked at the water which was now almost too dirty to do this properly. 

“I...”

Hannibal stood up fast and the water dripped down his body while Will stared. He still wasn’t entirely clean because of the water and they both knew it, but his body still made Will’s start to react. 

“I do believe there is a bathroom. I will finish there.”

He stepped out of the tub, grabbed the soap, and dripped his way across the room to the bathroom. Will expected him to shut the door for privacy but he of course didn’t. 

Will found himself frozen as he watched the omega cleanse his small cock before turning to do the same to his hole. He knew he was being teased, an attempt at seduction, and though he’d encountered plenty of omegas attempting to sway him long before their heats began for the first time Will felt a loss of control. 

This wasn’t like him. He was renowned for his control, gentleness, and firm hand around omegas. They didn’t scare or faze him. 

Yet this one omega he’d known for all of thirty minutes now seemed to be able to manipulate him with ease.

He shook himself and went to sit on the bed while he removed his shoes. The floor was cold as ice and helped calm his fast heating body for a moment before Hannibal returned. 

Hannibal had dried his hair in an attempt to tame it, though he had little to do so, and the effect was striking. He still was naked, his clothes of course too dirty to put on again, and when he sat down his scent overpowered every sense Will had. 

“You’re attracted to me.”

Will looked at him. “I know what it feels like to fuck an omega. You yourself have little to do with it.”

Hannibal smiled. “Do you talk so sweetly to all your charges, Will? If you do I’ll be very disappointed.”

He was angry at how much he wished Hannibal’s heat had already started. 

“Are you done trying to eat me?”

Hannibal paused. 

“I forgot the finger.”

Will turned and saw the finger laying on the floor along with the melting ice cubes. He’d forgotten too.

“Thirty five minute rule?” 

“It’s spoiled now,” Hannibal said, “What a waste.”

Will moved to stand and pick the finger up but Hannibal grabbed his arm. He fought to remain calm. “Let go.”

Hannibal leaned in, nuzzled his neck, and began to scent him. 

“You know, I’ve never been with anyone since the change. They took me right after.”

“The dinner party.”

“Yes.”

“You killed eleven people but the survivors still commented on how great the whole thing was. I’ve read the eyewitness accounts.”

“I am known to give my guests a very good time.”

Will shivered. “It’s coming, isn’t it?”

“My heat? I’m not sure. But I think you are about to go into a rut which is, I assume, unlike you.”

He moaned as Hannibal licked his ear. 

“I’ve...I’ve had them during heats but I...”

“Do you wish for me to help you? I will not ask twice.” 

“I can’t....you...”

“There is no sound recording in this room as that is against the law. They will only see us fucking, Will. No one need know.”

Will imagined the two ways this might play out: he could be experience a magnificent sexual experience or be devoured whole.

He didn’t know or trust Hannibal, but goddamn did he wanna be inside him. 

“Yes,” he growled, hardly coherent, “Oh god, yes.”

Hannibal sniffed his neck. “Get naked, Alpha.”

Will stood up and started to take off his clothes, his hands shaking as he fought to remove them. Hannibal laid back on the small bed and watched with red lit eyes. He had always loved to see the light come into an omega’s eyes. Omega eyes lighting up meant they were ready to be taken, content and assured that the alpha would pleasure them. 

Hannibal’s were the first red eyes he’d ever witnessed as most were yellow. His eyes were also the most beautiful he’d ever seen.

He quickly got naked and was dripping with precum already by the time he got on the bed. Hannibal’s scent had since magnified and the alluring aroma clouded all of Will’s last sense. 

“Trust me, Will,” Hannibal purred, rolling onto his belly, “I rarely eat until after I’ve been satisfied. You don’t need to fear me, just...entertain me.”

Will’s ability to speak was gone as quickly as his control, and when he thrust inside the joining of their bodies was perfect. Hannibal moaned and pushed back against him before he turned his head for a kiss that burned through them both. 

His warm tightness was so amazing that Will didn’t want to stop, his knot already half full after a few quick thrusts. Hannibal pulled him back for a kiss again and Will cried out when he bit his tongue, the taste of his own blood a turn on he hadn’t known he had. He locked them tight together almost too fast, but kept on until Hannibal came with a full body shudder. He’d pleased his omega and felt accomplished, even as his knot pulsed inside. 

“That was....adequate.”

Will turned them onto the side and bit Hannibal’s ear. “Oh?”

“As I have never had an omegan sexual experience before I’m unsure.”

“It’s not over so you’ll have plenty of time to fully understand if I’m more than adequate in bed.”

Hannibal sighed as Will scented his neck. 

“They can see you.”

“None of them know what it’s like,” he said, “The feel of that slick perfect heat.”

“Is it always perfect?”

“No.”

Hannibal licked his lips. 

“Tell me an imperfect story.”

Will had all success stories come out of his omega encounters but one had skirted the edge of disaster. 

Matthew. 

“He was an orderly that presented at work and killed two patients. The hospital was ready to put him down and I was called as a last ditch effort. He got...attached.” 

Hannibal rocked back on his knot and Will moaned before he thrust into him twice more, his mouth watering at the sight of his bare shoulder. He pulled Will into a kiss and bit his lip to draw blood again, which spilled down Will’s lip and across his chin before they pulled apart for breath. 

“The others didn’t?”   
  


“No,” Will said, his breath heavy, “None of them. They just…” 

“Changed.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you wish to change me, Will?” 

Will didn’t know how to answer so he just dug his nails into Hannibal’s hips and started to fuck him again. He felt the shudder go through him and growled, fighting to keep his teeth together as he rode a high of the last remnants of his knot before it started to go down. He pulled out and Hannibal stood with Will’s cum leaking down the back of his thighs. 

“Do you?” he asked again, his eyes full red now. 

“I don’t know.” 

The truthful confusion made Hannibal smile. “Your honesty is very attractive. All the alphas I’ve met since my change are horrible liars and it makes them ugly.” 

Will resisted the urge to reach out to him and only moved his hand beside Hannibal’s on the bed. “It’s not over.” 

“Of course not,” Hannibal said, as if it were that obvious, “Ruts can often last longer than heats. In fact, many an alpha has murdered on behalf of their mate to show affection, did you know that?” 

He felt his body burn. “Yes.” 

“Now that would not only be attractive,” Hannibal said, taking a deep breath, “But rather…intoxicating at the moment.” 

Will moaned as Hannibal turned away from him. “I need…” 

“I am merely going to find a wet towel, some water, and perhaps anything you brought with you in that bag of yours. Food?” 

“Jerky,” Will said, rolling onto his back, “I...god, it’s never been this bad so fast before. Not since I was a kid.” 

Hannibal paused as he walked towards Will’s bag and turned. “Kid? Alphas and omegas almost always present in their late twenties, early thirties. Later in life or early in life is very uncommon.” 

Will bit his lip to keep from letting out a sob. “It’s coming again, I need to...please, Hannibal!” 

He watched as Hannibal walked across the room, grabbed his bag, and then headed for the bathroom. Will wanted to get up, chase him, and take what was his, but he held himself down. 

He wasn’t that kind of alpha. 

Hannibal returned and lowered himself down Will’s cock again. He was still so tight, like they hadn’t done anything at all, and when Will grabbed his hips their hands touched. 

“Tell me, Will,” he sighed, thrusting up and down, “When did you present?”   
  


Will cried out. “T...welve,” he whispered, “I was twelve.” 

Hannibal began to ride him harder, his teeth bared, and Will watched as he took his pleasure. His cheeks were flushed from the effort, and his smile was serene as he kept on. Will could only take so much before he flipped them, grunting as he started to fuck him. Hannibal grabbed his hands and they kissed like wild animals, blood again in the mix as Will bit his tongue this time. He didn’t want this to end, couldn’t stop, and when he came this time it was so much his vision blurred. 

“Stay with me,” Hannibal purred, “Keep going.” 

Will kept on until he felt Hannibal tense and watched him spill between them. He kissed Will again as he rode it out, their tongues battling for dominance, and when Will knotted them together it was with barely open eyes. 

He was turned onto his side, still facing Hannibal, and the look on the omega’s face was filled with more affection than Will had ever seen before now. 

“I think I’d like to keep you,” Hannibal said, touching his chin. 

Will fought to keep his eyes open and found he couldn’t speak but was suddenly terrified by how much he wanted to say, “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had only ever read about heats in omegan textbooks. 

His presenting as an omega had been quite a surprise to him, though a bit more for the guests at his party. He had never even met an omega before, barely studied them, and when he’d been taken into custody wished he’d spent more effort to understand what it was he had just become. 

The heat phenomena itself he had imagined to be more of an animalistic lust filled event that had omegas in its grasp until they were properly satisfied. He thought perhaps it would come in stages, a feeling that crept up his spine and through till it reached the core. But when it finally did happy his heat was not like that at all. 

His body woke him that next morning on feeling as if he were on fire, and he nearly sobbed with relief as he was Will’s cock pressed against his rim. 

This was his heat, and he needed the only thing that could soothe the pain.

Will. 

“Let me,” Will said as he rocked into him, “Let me?” 

This chivalrous truthful alpha still, even in the midst of his own mindless suffering, asked for permission. 

“Yes,” Hannibal panted, as he rocked back against Will’s cock, “Fuck me, Alpha. I need you.” 

Will fucked him slowly this time with a steady rhythm that hit Hannibal’s inner pleasure repeatedly, and when they were both so very close he began to stroke Hannibal’s cock with each perfect thrust. He was very good at his job, a master, and as Hannibal was pushed over the edge into his own orgasm he wanted to kill every single omega that had been serviced by Will’s masterful efforts before him. 

He smashed their mouths together in his anger, bit Will’s tongue and sucked at the wound, his body desperate for this alpha in particular and none other. Those other omegas had been thieves, taking what was his for far too long, and by the time this was over he would claim Will for his own. 

There was no way he would let this alpha leave without a mark on his neck.

Hannibal cried out when he felt Will’s knot pulse inside, their joining over again for now, and when Will continued to thrust he ground back against him desperate to feel this for just a bit longer. Will sucked a mark onto his gland, a tease, and Hannibal let out a whimper when he pulled away without breaking the skin. 

They both panted as they came down from their passion, calm again, and he looked around the room. 

The mess that he remembered from the night before was still strewn about, and the sterile feeling of the heat room seemed less hospital like wrapped up in Will’s arms. 

“Time moves slowly here,” he whispered, “Hours or even days may have passed.” 

Will laughed. “It’s probably only been a few hours.” 

Hannibal sighed and laid back on his chest. “Do you remember all of your encounters?” 

“Yes,” Will said softly, “Every single one.” 

“And do you put them in categories such as good, bad, and almost disastrous?”    
  


“I put them in the same category: omega.” 

“Hmm.” 

They were silent for some time before Hannibal broached the subject he was most interested in. 

“Twelve?” 

He felt Will tense against his back. “What?” 

“You said you presented at twelve, which is practically unheard of. An alpha who presented at twelve and with an alpha voice. It is no surprise you were recruited.” 

“It isn’t as if I was recruited at twelve.”

“Did they pursue you to join up as a heat partner or did you give yourself to the cause?” 

Will’s scent seemed to change. “What exactly are you asking, Hannibal?” 

“I presented at forty two years old, which is very late for anyone to show their secondary gender and you presented at twelve, which is extremely early. It cannot be a coincidence.” 

Will settled his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder. “What do you think it would mean if it’s not?” 

“I’m not sure, but it means something.”

“It’s been hardly any time at all and you’re already acting…” 

“Attached?” Hannibal finished, turning as much as he could to look at him, “Aren’t you?” 

He hated the beginnings of rejection that started to seep in, his omegan instincts crying out for the attention of the alpha who had given him such pleasures. This was his alpha, he knew it even if Will himself did not, and to be so flippantly tossed aside only a day into their time felt awful. 

“This is my job, Hannibal.” 

“And you’re very good at it.” 

Will suddenly surged forward and hit his inner pleasure, making him moan. “Don’t,” he whispered, “Just don’t.” 

Hannibal felt every bit a livewire, his hole sensitive already from the knot tight inside, but he wanted as much as he could get. Will kept on thrusting forward slowly, and when Hannibal felt another orgasm ripped from him he cried out. Will wiped his hand across Hannibal’s spilled ejaculate and licked his fingers. 

“You taste exactly like I imagined,” he praised, nuzzling his neck, “So good.” 

“Will….” 

“I could knot you all day.” 

“Will….” 

“I’ve never lost control like this before. Not ever.” 

He resisted the urge to whine as Will licked his gland again. 

“You’re very cruel.” 

Hannibal felt Will’s tension at his back and regretted the loss of his closeness when he pulled away. Though Will couldn’t go far as they were still connected. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that fateful dinner gathering only two weeks prior. The sounds of their screams did much to calm down his rejection. 

“I thought you would be more resistant.” 

The words cut through his daydream though Hannibal did not open his eyes. “Like Matthew?” 

He could feel Will’s knot going down but for now they were stuck together. 

“Yeah,” Will said softly, “He liked sex but didn’t trust alphas.”

“Most omegas don’t trust alphas.” 

“Alphas can be assholes, I get that,” Will sighed, “But to lump us all in with each other like that---”

“We have gone all our lives watching alphas think they own the world. I suspect even betas resent them to an extent, even if they end up mated to one. No one wants to be disrespected or considered less in the eyes of all others.” 

“Do you think I consider you less than me?” 

“When we met I was in a cage, Alpha,” Hannibal said, turning to look back at him, “What am I supposed to think?” 

“I don’t,” Will admitted, reaching out to touch his cheek, “I think every omega is a gift.” 

The words bothered Hannibal. He didn’t like to be lumped in with every other omega Will had been with, or the entire omega population. Individuality was something everyone strived for everyday, and suddenly he felt even more like less than he had minutes before. 

“I am not every omega.” 

Will dropped his hand and his frown did things to Hannibal’s instincts. He so wanted to please him, almost to his detriment, and hated the feelings that came with it. “No, you’re not. I just meant---” 

“Tell me about Matthew.” 

“Matt,” Will whispered, not moving close to him again, “He was in a place like this. There was another heat partner before me that he...well he tore off her cheek with his teeth. I’d had plenty of omegas under me by then and I wasn’t afraid. They always tell you, don’t show fear. I think that’s why he got so into me. This whole thing, it’s...a stage. Not the real world.” 

“No,” Hannibal said, turning back now to stare at the white wall in front o fhim, “It is not.” 

He felt the loss when Will pulled out of him and tried not to feel cared for as Will worked at cleansing them both. Their passion would was sated now for a while, a temporary reprieve, and he almost wished it were not. The facility would bring a meal soon perhaps, and Hannibal knew he would have to be shackled or detained in some way for that to happen. There was little trust that one of his kind could be tamed so easily but perhaps Will was special. 

“The Omega Whisperer,” he said turning now to look at him again. 

Will smiled. “Whisperer?” 

“You can quiet our madness, can you not? Drown us into pleasure like no other? Tame the wild beast inside?” 

“I’m a heat partner, Hannibal. I’m nothing special.” 

“How many have you had?” 

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, “This isn’t---” 

Hannibal turned onto his side, amused, and watched the reddish blush that had overtaken Will during their passions spread across his cheeks again. 

“The Omega Whisperer is of course not the type of alpha who would broadcast and boast about such things. He is calming, strong, and caring about us omegas. Isn’t he?” 

“Stop it, okay? One, I don’t whisper much during sex,” Will said, “And two…” 

“You whispered to me many times,” he reminded, “Telling me how perfect I was, and how you wanted to knot me all day. I’m certain that goes over well with the masses.” 

Hannibal was surprised to see the confusion in Will’s face. 

Did he not remember? 

Was knot blindness in reality a medical phenomena and not just an old wives’ tale? 

Even before Will could deny it the moment passed and he just chuckled as if Hannibal’s tease meant nothing to him. “The masses are very few,” Will offered, “And I might remember every single one but like you said I don’t talk about them. Not usually.” 

“Yet, here you are telling me.” 

They shared a long look and Hannibal thought for a moment he could take this opportunity to attack. Will trusted him now to an extent and would not expect retaliation. His hunger would be the cause and he could put this entire event out of his mind before they took his life from him. 

This need for connection that he suddenly found he wanted would be gone.

He would be free from these inconvenient needs. 

Of course, he would also he dead. 

Hannibal instead moved onto his back and put his hand up over his head, the scent of the now stained sheets an odd comfort in his current state. 

“They will call soon or knock at the door. I do not believe I can be kept untethered.” 

“There’s no restraints here. I looked.” 

“Our clothing will suffice.” 

Will’s discomfort at tying him to the bed frame was oddly attractive. He had never been cared for or about like this before by anyone, let alone a stranger. Hannibal wanted to and did feed on that discomfort as Will tied him. His wrists stung a bit as Will walked to the door, entirely nude, and knocked. 

Moments later a guard came and many others. Hannibal was grateful that Will had seen fit to cover him as they hurried through, especially as his heat began to manifest once more as did Will’s rut. He could see the anger in the alpha’s eyes at the interruption, but Will’s restraint held out as he told the intruders what they needed. 

“Don’t come inside again, not until it’s over.” 

Hannibal was a mess of want by the time Will came to the bed, rocking back and forth as he pulled hard at his restraints. Will pulled off the sheet and got into position, his nostrils flaring as he took in Hannibal’s distress. 

“What do you need?”    
  


“You know,” Hannibal murmured, his body on fire, “You….”    
  


Will lifted his legs and thrust in without even a word. The perfect burn made him cry out, pull hard again on the clothing tied around his wrists, and he could hardly see through the red haze of his vision. 

“Fill me, fuck me, breed me!” he growled, rolling on his back like a wild animal, “Fill me up with your---” 

His heat filled want was cut off when Will’s thrusts grew more erratic and before he knew it they were lost. 

Hannibal hardly remembered the next seventy two hours. Though he did recall being hand fed, scented, and taken care of even in their blind haze. 

When he felt himself again it was, according to Will, their fifth day. 

He woke to Will chatting through the door to who he assumed was a guard, and there was a tray of food by the bed. His body felt worn out, used, but still completely satisfied. 

“It’s dissipating,” he said, taking a tube of artificial human and opening it with one hand as Will came back to sit beside him. The taste was like always subpar to the real thing but it helped his fatigue a bit. Will opened a small plastic cup filled with syrupy fruit and ate it with his fingers. Hannibal felt his body react to the movements, and took the cup from him to feed Will himself. 

The alpha licked his fingers and ate every last drop, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s once the entire time. When they were finished Hannibal climbed on top of him, filling himself with Will’s hardness, and slow rode his cock till completion. They said not a word, only shared touches and got lost in the feeling of their union, and when Hannibal succumbed was with a content sigh. Will kept on in his thrusts, eyes trained on him, and dug his nails into Hannibal’s hips just before his knot locked them together. 

Hannibal let out another long breath as he stared into Will’s eyes. “Like a balm to my endless burning,” he praised, his smile fond. 

“You too,” Will admitted, his cheeks again flushing an adorable pink, “ I mean, you...it feels good being inside you. I don’t…” 

He took Will’s hand and threaded their fingers together. 

“Children?” 

Will blinked, confused by the abrupt change of subject. 

He frowned. “Omegas rarely are able to have children. It’s been noted...” 

“I didn’t mean my own, Will. I meant are you the type of alpha who wants them?”

He shook his head. “This job was a godsend to me, honestly. It’s calming, warm, and not at all hard on my mental issues. I’ve...there were problems on my last job. Problems enough that I know I never want to pass that on to a kid, you know?” 

Hannibal felt Will’s knot pulse and spray inside him. “Where did you work?” 

“I used to work as a consultant on murder cases.”

“I see. Any omegas come into your life that way?” 

Will smiled, running his hand down Hannibal’s chest. “No, actually.” 

“May I ask the first time you encountered one?”    
  


He watched the smile leave Will’s face. “The day I presented,” Will confessed, not meeting his eyes now, “Our next door neighbor presented as an omega and killed his entire family. He broke into our house and attacked me and my parents. I...I used my alpha voice that night.” 

“What did you tell him to do?” 

Will met his eyes and didn’t look away. “Die. I told him to die.” 

Hannibal licked his lips and leaned forward. He could imagine young Will, fierce in his fear, attempting to save his family after his father was perhaps injured by the frenzied omega. He would have been terrified but the alpha inside would’ve been ripped out of him early to survive. 

“Did he?” 

Will reached out and touched his cheek. “Yeah,” he confessed, his voice thick with emotion, “He clutched his chest and fell over. I was...I went to years of therapy after the night and I never wanted to use that power again. Not on any omega ever. But then I…”

“Used it on Matthew and myself.” 

“I had no choice.” 

“No you didn’t. I do not fault you for your gifts, Will. I envy you in your strengths.” 

Will’s eyes were wet when he kissed Hannibal then, a soft touch of lips that made his omegan instincts rise up to clutch at him. He wanted this closeness, a mate, and again his resolve to take Will for his own grew stronger. 

Though even if he wanted to be bound to Will that did not make it so. 

Claims needed to be taken from both sides to be binding. 

They broke their kiss and he felt Will’s knot about to loosen already, which seemed a sign that Will’s rut had ended. He let himself be turned to the side and reached up to touch Will’s gland. The heat there was more than the rest of his body. Hannibal wanted more than anything to know what it felt like to put his mouth there and dig his teeth deep into Will’s skin to taste the sweet nectar inside. 

“Your rut is over,” he said, as if Will didn't already know. 

“Yesterday,” Will sighed into his touch, “Must’ve been while we were sleeping.” 

Hannibal made a non committal sound and kept on his exploration, even as Will removed his cock from inside him and pulled them closer together. 

“If we did have a child,” he whispered as he scented Will’s neck, “What would you want to name it?” 

Will was quiet for a long while before he spoke. “Our hypothetical child? Hannibal…” 

“Humor me, Will. You are, after all, here for my pleasure.” 

He felt Will tense in his arms but was surprised when he wasn’t pushed away.

“I always really loved the name Nero when I was a kid.” 

“A strange name to have an affinity for unless you….” 

“We had a dog named Nero,” Will admitted, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Hannibal’s head, “He died just before I went into high school.” 

“I see. It’s a fine name. I would name a daughter after my mother, Simonetta.” 

“I’m sure she’d like that,” Will said softly, as Hannibal lifted his head to look at him. 

“My family was taken from me quite young,” he admitted, “I suppose if there is life after death she may get enjoyment from it.” 

Will’s throat moved and Hannibal imagined he was swallowing any offensive replies he may have thought unwise. “That wasn’t in your file.” 

“Perhaps someone in the Omega Whispering Department did not do their job properly.” 

He was rewarded with Will’s smile. “I guess not.” 

Hannibal reached over his shoulder and touched another fruit cup. He handed it to Will and felt around for the water bottle. He sat up and took a long sip while he watched Will eat another syrupy nightmare with his fingers. His insides did not melt at the gesture nor did he feel the need to be mounted at right this moment. 

But he did not say a word. 

He let Will cleanse him and watched as the alpha did the same to himself. The remains of their days together would soon be nothing but memory and as much as he had teased Will for his thought of “changing” the omegas he serviced, Hannibal knew that he had been forever altered by this experience. 

Omega whispering was apparently real and he was in the presence of its one and only master. 

They fell into a deep sleep after eating what little they had, though Hannibal attempted to take another artificial human tube he could hardly bring himself to finish as the taste was so repellent. He woke to Will’s tongue inside him, tasting in the dark, and came with a surprised whimper while Will stroked him through. Hannibal felt a surge of need in him and got on all fours for Will to fuck him, and they spoke not at all while he was filled again and again. Hannibal sighed as he was knotted, rearing back on the feeling, and Will drilled in with his knot until they grew exhausted once more. 

He woke to Will cleaning him again with a warm washcloth, and they both knew that when he was through this was the end. 

Hannibal could not help but speak. “You have my permission.” 

Will paused in his ministrations and didn’t meet his eyes. “I know.” 

“The dinner party was not my first time tasting human flesh.” 

He was rewarded with Will’s smile. “I know.” 

“Will….” 

Hannibal grabbed his hand and was gently pushed away. His entire body felt the rejection. 

“The Omega Whisperer waits until he is needed again, I suppose.” 

“I only whispered to you,” Will said softly, running the washcloth over Hannibal’s belly, “Only you.” 

Hannibal looked away as Will turned him over and the tears in his eyes were genuine. 

“I could force you.” 

“You won’t.” 

“I could….” 

He groaned as Will pressed two fingers inside him and began to scissor them. The scent of his slick was in the air and Will pressed a kiss to his gland. “I’m not mate material.” 

When he came it was with a sob, his face pressed into the pillow that Will had just vacated. Hannibal lay there as he listened to Will knock on the door and when he was gone waited naked for his release. 

It took thirty seven minutes. 

They gave him new clothes and he was put into a car that drove back to his vacated home. Once inside Hannibal made himself vomit out the remnants of fake human they had fed him and found a list of what little belongings he had been allowed to keep after they swept his home. 

All of his meat was taken and discarded, but he was not being charged for anything as per the “omega law” that prohibited such things. There were signs of omega presentings long before the actual event that many largely ignored. Increased sex drive, want of human flesh, and even excess sweating. 

He was not the only omega who had killed before his presenting but he was the only one who had such a large larder. 

Hannibal sighed and cleansed his palate with some wine. He sat down at the dining room table, leaned back, and ignored the tears that fell down his face. 

He would get over the rejection. 

After all, he had plenty of things to do that were much more important. 

He closed his eyes, smiled, and took a long sip, the acrid taste upsetting but better than nothing at all. 

And for a moment he imagined he could hear someone whispering. 


	3. Chapter 3

“We found another one.” 

Jack Crawford pushed the photos across the table and Will sighed as he looked at them. 

“Seven in five years? That’s gotta be a record of some kind.” 

“What?” 

“Omegas don’t usually pop up so frequently,” Will murmured, flipping through the crime scene photos, “Seven in five years is strange.” 

“She’s been dismembered, Will. Did you notice that?” 

Will set the photos down and glared at him. “I’m aware, Jack. I just don’t get why you keep showing them to me. I’m not a consultant anymore.” 

“And at the rate this killer is going you’re not gonna be an omega heat partner anymore either. We need you on this.” 

“I’m not interested.” 

“Will…” 

He turned around so fast he knocked the coffee cup to the floor and it shattered. 

“I SAID NO, JACK!” 

Jack looked down at the floor and then up at Will. “We have no hopes of stopping this omega killer without you.”    
  


“Then I guess there are gonna be more dead omegas.” 

“Fine. I’ll show myself out. You have my number if you change your mind.” 

Will bent down to clean up his mess and didn’t bother to watch him go. He had enough of seeing him, and didn’t need to know about any of this. 

He had a pretty good idea who the Omega Killer was already. 

It had been five years since his time with Hannibal, but he still remembered everything like it had just happened. The taste of his kiss, the smell of his slick, the warmth of his touch, and his voice when he whispered, “Fuck me, Alpha,” were ingrained in his mind so deeply that Will would never forget. He jerked off to the memories , fantasies of claiming, and even imagined futures that were not possible. 

But Will had no regrets about walking away. 

The agency had no strict guidelines about such things, actually expected alphas and omegas to have little control, but he knew he was not meant for that kind of life. 

Hannibal might be a serial killer but that wasn’t the reason Will stayed away from him. 

He wasn’t a good fit for anyone, better off in small doses, and before long someone like Hannibal would have regretted tying himself to Will forever. 

Will much preferred being the rejector instead of the one rejected. 

The next few weeks after the newest Omega Killer murder were boring in their tediosy and the dogs were happy to have him home so much. He had plenty of money, little need to work, and while he still dwelled on one omega in particular he was fine alone. 

Really he was. 

Or he was until the story in the newspaper. 

“FOUR YEAR OLD WINS SPELLING BEE!” 

Will read the Boston Globe online every morning like clockwork, a long routine that he’d started in junior high holding the black and white paper in his hands over a good bowl of cereal. This particular morning he had been out on the outside deck, tablet in hand, and scrolled through a rarely looked at section when the headline caught his eye. 

He would have kept on scrolling past if the picture hadn’t stopped him in his tracks. 

Hannibal Lecter stood proudly next to a curly haired little boy, his smile serene as they held a plaque that was bigger than the little boy’s head. 

The boy’s name was Nero William Lecter. 

Will’s hand shook as he read the words and tears obscured his vision. 

**Dr. Hannibal Lecter once was considered one of the most deadly omegas in all the world. His presenting as an omega is still listed as the highest body count on record, but now he’s known for something else.**

**Spelling.**

**His young son Nero, a rare omega born, blew all the other contestants out of the water in Baltimore Wednesday night to a standing ovation and now joins his infamous father in the record books as the youngest spelling bee champion ever. Nero, very well spoken for a child so young, doesn’t seem too smug about his victory.**

**“I love words. I’m very good at spelling them. Other people should work on their words better like I do.”**

**We should indeed, Nero. We should indeed.**

Will took a deep breath that he let out slowly and he typed in Hannibal’s name at the top of the search engine. A phone number appeared for his office and Will dialed. 

“Hello, you have reached…” 

He waited for the automated message to end before he left his own. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Meet me at the dog park on Main tomorrow at ten.” 

Will ended the call and Winston nuzzled his arm for attention. He petted his head and tears started to obscure his vision. 

He was a father. 

“Fuck.” 

The fear rose up in him so fast he felt sick with it, then worry and disbelief soon followed. How had Hannibal kept this from him? An event like a full term omega pregnancy was so rare that by law he should’ve been notified. He thought for a moment that perhaps he’d just missed the phone call, letter, or even visit but knew he probably hadn’t. 

Hannibal had talked with him about children that week, knew Will’s stance on having his own, and respected his wishes. 

That didn’t sound like him. 

Will spent the rest of the day fishing, collecting a big enough haul that his night was full of cleaning and gutting them instead of worrying about what tomorrow might bring. He ate some trout for dinner, giving some to the dogs, and in the morning he took Winston and drove twelve miles to the dog park an hour early. 

Hannibal showed up two minutes later. 

He was alone, much to Will’s disappointment, and the years had done nothing but make him more attractive. His hair was a bit longer but his face was still hairless like all the other omegas Will has known. Will held back a moan when Hannibal sat down on the bench beside him. His scent had gotten sweeter, which Will thought was due to the pregnancy. 

“You shaved,” Hannibal said, smiling, “It suits you.” 

Will didn’t smile. “Where is he?” 

“At home with the nanny. She comes when I am working and I thought it best to see you alone first. I know you’re probably quite angry with me.”

“You should've--”    
  


“You told me you were not fit to be a mate and had no plans to be a father. I thought it best not to force myself into your life and have you resent us both.” 

Will heard Winston whine and let him off the leash to play with the other dogs. 

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just...you knew I wanted you.” 

“I have seen relationships fester and rot in such circumstances. My son did not need that type of environment, no matter how much I wished to use him as a means to force you to claim me.” 

He sighed. “He’s beautiful,” he said, looking at Hannibal, “I saw the article. He’s so smart.” 

“I began to teach Nero every evening for four hours when he was two months old and he recognized letters at an astonishing rate the more tutelage I gave. He is very advanced. I suspect he will be quite young when he graduates college.” 

Will laughed. “College already?”    
  


Hannibal’s smile widened. “I have little else to occupy my time. What else can I do but plan a happy future for my son?” 

“Little else?” 

He watched Hannibal’s smile fade. “Well there is the matter of keeping the omega whispering business quite dormant.” 

Will put his hand over Hannibal’s on the bench. “Did it upset you that much to think of me with them?” 

Hannibal pulled his hand away. “Yes.” 

“It’s a job, I told you. I don’t….” 

“Did it not cross your mind once in the entire five years we’ve been apart that I may be having other alphas?” 

The very idea made Will’s entire body tense. “No.” 

“Well then...I won’t ruin that image of my pining in your head.” 

He grabbed Hannibal’s hand tightly and pulled him close. “Did you?” 

Hannibal’s lip curled as he smiled. “Did I get desperate for other knots? Did I suck them? Do you think I rode them as hard as I did you, Alpha?” 

Will winced as Hannibal squeezed his hand tighter. “You didn’t.” 

“You are so very sure of that, are you?” 

“If you did, I think you would’ve let me know.”

The red in Hannibal’s eyes made him oddly aroused. “You seem to enjoy the idea of the poor pining omega, don’t you?” 

“Hannibal…” 

“I didn’t.” 

Hannibal pulled his hand back and stood sharply. He looked around the dog park with distaste. “I will call you with an assigned time and location to meet Nero. I think it best if for today we do not speak any longer as we are both on edge.” 

“I’m not---” 

“Unless you are planning on using your alpha voice to force me, then this is goodbye for now. Have a good day, Will.”

Will stared dumbfounded as he walked off, confused and more than a little angry. He thought for a minute of running after him, demanding to see Nero, but knew how he’d look to the other people around them and he wasn’t that type of alpha. 

He sat in the park for another hour and watched Winston play with the other dogs till the last bit of scent Hannibal had left behind faded. The ride home he thought about that last day in the rehabilitation center and how different things would’ve been had he just given in and bitten Hannibal. 

How long would it have taken Hannibal to get sick of him? 

The other dogs were happy to see him when he arrived and Will ate a microwave dinner while he finished the paper. He went back and reread Nero’s article twice more before he called it a night, sitting in the dark as he tried to sleep. 

Was Hannibal out now, looking for another victim? How had he known about the omegas? 

Why was Hannibal being the Omega Killer not more important to Will about this whole situation? 

A text came around three a.m. that woke him out of a fitful sleep and Will groped around in the dark for his phone. 

**Brunch tomorrow ten o’clock at my home? I will text you the address if that is acceptable.**

His entire body ached with a longing to be near Hannibal with a sudden desperation as he stared at the blinking light of the text. 

**_Ok_ ** **.**

Will hardly got a bit of sleep all night and gave in around five thirty. The dogs were happy to be out so early and he threw the ball a bit while most of them took their early morning shits. He checked his phone six times before he left the house at nine thirty and drove to an expensive neighborhood where a house worth more than a fifth of his own stood. Hannibal hadn’t told him to bring anything but Will brought a stuffed dog he picked up at the gas station a block or so away. He knocked twice and the door was opened by a tall, pale, silver haired beta woman who eyed him with distaste. 

“Mister Graham?” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Come inside, please.” 

He was led to an elaborate dining room where Hannibal was deep in conversation with their son. 

“And you know that the dish running away with the spoon signifies---” 

They both turned at his approach and Will was struck by the sight of them. 

“Good morning, Will.” 

Nero’s frown made Will’s chest hurt but he sat on Hannibal’s other side and stared at the huge amount of food on the table. 

“Good morning,” he said softly, sitting the stuffed dog on his left side. 

“Nero, this is Will.” 

“My alpha daddy,” Nero said, still not seeming all that happy to see him. 

“Yes,  _ Mazasis _ . Will has wanted to see you for a long time.” 

Nero took a cut up orange slice from in front of him and put it in his mouth. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Will at all since Will sat down. “A really long time,” Will said, “I didn’t...I’m sorry it took so long.” 

“Did you get lost?” 

Hannibal smiled. “No, little one. Daddy didn’t…” 

“I got lost,” Will said, looking at Hannibal, “I’m not anymore.” 

He was thrown off again when Hannibal stood and went to wipe their son’s face. His back was to Will but it wasn’t hard to tell he was upset. Will had spent enough time around omegas to know the smell of an omega in distress. 

“Now Daddy is going to be in the study and you will sit with Will to finish breakfast.” 

“I don’t want you to go,” Nero said, “Don’t go, Daddy.” 

Hannibal kissed Nero’s cheek. “It’s all right, Mazasis.” 

“Hannibal…” 

He turned and Will’s chest ached to see how upset he was. “Will is your Daddy too. If you need me I will come but please tell Will some of your stories. He would love to hear them.” 

Will stood up as Hannibal tried to get past him and grabbed his hand. “What are you doing?”    
  


“I am not needed here,” Hannibal said, not looking at him still, “This moment belongs to you and Nero not me.”    
  


“Hannibal…”    
  


He pulled his hand away and walked out of the dining room. 

“Does Daddy not like you, Will?” 

Will sighed and walked to his seat. He grabbed his food and went to sit beside his son. Nero blinked his dark brown eyes and cocked his head as he waited for an answer. 

“I upset Daddy, that’s all,” Will said, “I...what kind of stories do you have to tell me?” 

Nero’s big smile reminded him so much of Hannibal’s Will’s heart ached. “About the dog! Daddy doesn’t like dogs but I see them at the park sometimes.” 

Will smiled. “I have seven dogs.” 

Nero’s eyes widened. “SEVEN? That’s so many! Do they sleep in your bed? Can I meet your dogs? What kind of dogs do you have?” 

And so began the next hour’s discussion. Will was happy he’d taken a few pictures of the dogs at home on his phone and shared them with his son along with a few stories of his own. Nero was so excited that he memorized all seven of their names and begged Will to bring one with him the next time they saw each other. He let Will take him out of his booster chair and led them to the bathroom after brunch was finished. Will saw more of the house then, smelled Hannibal everywhere, and missed him more with each passing moment. 

“Nero, your Daddy says you have a Nanny? Is that the woman at the door?”    
  


“Desi? She takes care of me while Daddy is at work. Did you know she used to work for the President?” 

“No,” Will said, “Is she nice to you?”    
  


“Desi is very nice,” Nero said, pulling his hand, “She doesn’t like that Daddy wants to cook all the food but she makes me good sandwiches when he’s working.” 

“Does she?” 

“Do you want her to make you one?”    
  


“No.” 

“This is the bathroom!” 

Will watched him push himself up onto the toilet and closed the door. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and breathed in the mixed scents of his son and his...Hannibal. 

“I can look after the boy if you need to see Mr. Lecter.” 

He opened one eye and looked at Desi. “We’re ok.” 

“Mr. Lecter is in his office.” 

Will sighed. “Okay.” 

“He is---” 

“Is there something you needed? Because we’re fine here, Ms…” 

“Desdemona,” she said, giving him an old fashioned curtsy. 

“Will Graham.” 

“Oh I know who you are,” she said, not bothering to hide her scorn, “Mr. Lecter told me all about you. As did Nero.” 

“So you know I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my son.” 

“I know exactly what you are capable of, Mr. Graham.” 

Will felt his cheeks burn a little when he realized just what she meant. He turned to stand straight in front of her and readied himself for battle but was interrupted. 

“All done! Can I show you the stories now? We can go to my room!” 

“Sure, Nero. Show me the way.” 

He felt Desdemona’s eyes on them as they walked off together and tried not to get annoyed. She was more welcome in this house than he was, a thought that made him again wish things had been different. 

Nero led him up the stairs and into his very elaborately decorated bedroom. The walls were a pale blue, accented by drawings that were in dark blue frames. He walked up to one and saw a brown dog dressed in a police uniform chasing what looked like robbers in striped clothes. 

“Simon is a super dog!” Nero started to say, “He fights the bad, mean guys and makes them go away forever! He can be anything! A policeman, a fireman, and even a doctor like Daddy!” 

Will folded his legs and sat on the floor while Nero climbed on his blue wooden bed topped with a striped blue and green comforter. He then began to tell Will elaborate nonsensical stories about Simon the super dog for the next thirty minutes until he started to get tired. 

“I think it’s time for a nap,” Will said, helping him under the covers. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep. I want to play with you.” 

He watched him yawn and ran fingers over his hair. “I’ll come back.”    
  


“Bring your dogs, okay?” 

“I promise.” 

Will sat there another thirty minutes just watching his son sleep until he caught a scent that told him they were no longer alone. Hannibal stood in the doorway, and his sad smile hurt Will more than anything else today. 

“I’m glad you had a good time.” 

He stood and walked over to one of the drawings. “Did you draw these?” 

“Oh yes,” Hannibal said, chuckling, “Our son is very insistent when he wants something.”    
  


“Just like his Daddy,” Will whispered, turning to look at him. 

Hannibal sighed. “If you would like to come see him later in the week, I can change his schedule for a few hours. It would---” 

Will reached out and touched his cheek. “I want to see you too.”    
  


“I am perfectly fine with you and I having a civil relationship but that is all. The prospect of mating to you…” 

“Five years ago you were ready after six days.” 

“Five years ago I was rejected and you went off like it did not affect you in the slightest.” 

“It did!” Will yelled, “I--!” 

“Shh,” Hannibal whispered, “Let’s take this somewhere else.” 

Will looked at Nero, sound asleep in his bed, and then at Hannibal. “Okay.” 

The minute they were out in the hall he pulled Hannibal into a kiss. The taste of him was like coming home and Will groaned as he dug nails into Hannibal’s back. He could smell his slick in the air and wanted to drown in the scent, to taste him, and when he was pushed back he whimpered. 

“I will not have this happen again,” Hannibal growled, his eyes red, “My son deserves his alpha father but I will not have you…” 

Hannibal stomped away from him down the hall and Will ran after him, grabbing his arm to push him against the wall again. “So you go out and kill every omega that pops up for five years, not wanting me to fuck anyone but you, but now you say I can’t be with you either? I’ve thought about those days every night, Hannibal. Every night. I want you both. I’m ready now.” 

“If you hadn’t seen that article you would’ve still kept to yourself, wouldn’t you? You would never have even tried to find me again.” 

Will let him ago, stepped back, and nodded. “Yeah, I probably would’ve just…done nothing.” 

“Even though you knew who the Omega Killer was,” Hannibal whispered, “You would’ve just let me keep on going. The Omega Whisperer, an accessory to homicide of the very people he wanted to help.” 

“Don’t.” 

“You liked the idea that I still cared for you,” Hannibal continued, his eyes red with anger, “That I still wanted you. You changed me, Will. Just like all those others.” 

Will’s vision blurred. “You weren’t like them.” 

“I made you lose control,” Hannibal hissed, stepping up close to him again, “And you enjoyed it. But you were too scared to see what else I could make you do if I were given your trust. Isn’t that right, Alpha?” 

He met Hannibal’s red eyed gaze. “I didn’t want to get attached and lose you too,” he confessed, hating himself for it, “I’m not...my life is not a straight line, Hannibal. I don’t know how I’ll be tomorrow, but I do know right now I  _ ache  _ for you. Can you smell it?” 

Hannibal’s eyes faded back to normal, and Will trembled as ran fingers over his gland. 

“I’ve smelled it since you walked in the door. I pleasured myself to your scent alone in my office only hours ago with feverish fantasties of you taking me against the desk. Will, I know we are compatible, and I am quite certain we are meant to be together, but...” 

“No buts,” Will whispered, shaking his head, “I’m ready now. Whatever you want, however slow you want to go, I want to be with you.” 

“Even as I am?” 

“The things you do at night aren’t what made me want you.” 

“Will…” 

“Let me try. Please?” 

Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, closed his eyes, and breathed them in. 

“All right.” 

He pressed a kiss to Will’s mouth and pulled away before it went any further. Will made sounds of protest but stood up straight, fixed his clothes, and smiled at him. 

“I’d like to introduce Nero to some of my dogs, if that’s okay.” 

“Some?” 

“I have seven.” 

Hannibal’s eyes widened. “We...will talk about the amount of dogs at some point but I do believe he would enjoy meeting them. His schedule is open at the end of the week, if that’s agreeable.” 

Will ran his hand over Hannibal’s gland and enjoyed his shiver. “And yours?” 

“We are a package set. I am open as well.” 

“The dog park?” 

“I will text you the details, Alpha,” Hannibal said, taking his hand, “Now I think it’s time for you to go before we both do something we regret.” 

They rounded the corner of the hall and Will saw Desdemona sitting in an armchair reading. She looked at their joint hands and seemed disapproving, but said nothing. Hannibal showed him the door and let go of his hand. 

“I’ll text you when I get home, if you’ll do the same for me.” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “I think I’ll stay in tonight, but if anything changes...I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Have a good day, Will.” 

“Bye.” 

Will felt much lighter as he walked to the car, his mind clear again, and when he got behind the wheel he let out a laugh. 

It was so strange to be so happy. 

Why had he waited so long? 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks something happened in Hannibal’s life he’d never expected. 

He was happy. 

Yes his last five years had been blessed with Nero but part of him felt split apart for so long that he could tell the difference. Nero was happy with the addition of Will in their lives as well. His excitement for Will’s attention was not unlike Hannibal’s own. They wanted Will all to themselves and happily received that since the Omega Whisperer seemed to be in retirement.

  
Hannibal was more than ready to allow Will into his bed again by the beginning of August, and anticipated a night alone with just the two of them, until a surprise event tore through his newfound happiness. 

He saw the headline one morning at breakfast. 

OMEGA MASSACRE 

There was a new omega in the world, older like Hannibal himself, and it seemed much more deadly. He’d ran through the symphony and killed fourteen people. Tobias Budge. The name felt like acid on Hannibal’s tongue. 

“Daddy, why are you mad?” 

Hannibal put down his tablet and took a bite of protein scramble. Nero loved eggs and sausage, especially his, and asked for the meal almost daily. “It’s nothing, Little One. I saw a bad story in the newspaper.” 

“Can I see?” 

“No, son. It’s not for young eyes.” 

“Did someone get decapitated?” 

Nero had found a new set of words that seemed to thrill him as of late, much to Desdemona and Will’s upset. Hannibal found it rather amusing, especially since yes someone had gotten decapitated. “Yes, Little One. Many people were killed.” 

“Was it an omega?” 

Hannibal blinked. “What do you know of omegas, Nero?”    
  


“The lady at the counter said you were an omega, and that omegas were monsters. Monsters like to take heads and eat people up.” 

“What lady, Mazasis?” 

Desdemona sat down beside Nero and wiped his face. “We were at the shops yesterday and they noticed the name on the shared card I use for groceries. The boy heard them and like always retains every detail so I could take no time to correct such lies.” 

“Do not go to that shop anymore this month,” Hannibal said, seething, “Not until that employee is fired. I will put in a formal complaint.” 

“Yes, Mr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal seethed, his anger growing, and looked at the headline again. “I’m afraid I need to go out this morning. See to it that he finishes his breakfast.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

The drive to Will’s home was apparently much further away than he’d been led to believe, but the modest white house he came upon was exactly as he had always pictured. The yard was well taken care of and dog toys were littered around the stairs but the entirety of everything felt like Will even before he caught his scent. 

His anger still burned in him as he walked to the door, his bloodthirsty thoughts of killing this new omega before Will went near them swirled inside his mind even before he knocked. The answer of dogs barking reminded him of the pack Will had inside and for a moment forgot his mix of upset over the woman at the store and the omega who may soon become Will’s new assignment. 

Will answered the door wearing a dirty t-shirt, smudged pants, and even had black smudges on his cheeks. Hannibal was momentarily mesmerized. 

“Hannibal? It’s...isn’t it kind of early? Did something happen to Nero? Are you okay?”    
  


Hannibal let out a long breath. “Nothing has happened to either of us. May I come inside?”    
  


Will stepped back and Hannibal was hit with the scent of oil, dog fur, and pure Will. He felt calm for a moment, and took in the mess around him. “Is everything…?” 

“Did you see the paper?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, smiling, “Crazy, isn’t it? Six omegas in five years. You’ll all start to become the norm soon.” 

Hannibal frowned. “You...that is all you have to say to me?” 

“What are you--wait,” Will laughed, “Did you think I was going to be with him? I told you, I was retired. I actually took in my first job today fixing my neighbor’s boat motor. It’s not much, but I have a lot of money from the years that I--” 

Hannibal grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Will in for a kiss. He moaned, hungry for more, and when Will’s arms came around his back he shuddered. He had missed this, needed it, and now he was going to stop fighting. 

Will gently pushed him back, his cheeks flushed as he stared into Hannibal’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

“Very.” 

“And you’re not…” 

“No,” Hannibal said, taking off his suit coat as he led Will backwards, “I am not inhibited by anything at all.” 

Will kissed him again, a quick touch, and together they unbuttoned Hannibal’s dress shirt. He pulled Will’s shirt off and stopped when he realized there was a bed in the middle of the front room. “I don’t sleep well,” Will said breathlessly, pulling on Hannibal’s trousers, “The dogs…” 

“Where are the dogs?” 

“I put them in the back. I didn’t know who was at the door and didn’t want anything to happen. They’re not always good with strangers.” 

Hannibal’s pants and briefs fell down around his ankles and he toed off his shoes. 

“Are you not a Dog Whisperer as well? I assume they are properly trained.” 

Will eyes were trained on Hannibal’s cock as he licked his lips. “Yeah, they...yeah.” 

Hannibal opened Will’s jeans. “Don’t go into a rut on me, Will. I want us both to be completely present for this encounter.” 

Will looked up at him. “I...I can’t make any promises.” 

He exposed Will’s already hard cock and pulled down his briefs just before he pushed him onto the bed. Will kicked off his jeans and the sweat from his brow drifted down to smudge the oil that littered his cheeks. 

“Pleasure,” Hannibal purred, straddling him, “Is about give and take. But I don’t want this to be about that, Will. I want us to do this together, experience as one, and devour each other whole.” 

Will moaned as Hannibal rubbed himself against him. “Hannibal…please!” 

Hannibal felt his own body heat up at his begging, not ready to fall into a spontaneous heat haze, and pressed down just as Will thrust up to meet him. His eyes fluttered as he rolled his head back, moaning at the feeling he’d missed for so long. “Mine,” he hissed, his vision a red haze as he opened his eyes. 

Will’s nails would leave marks in his hips by the time they were through but he cared very little, bouncing up and down his cock as the sensations made him cry out in pleasure. 

“So tight,” Will whispered, panting as he continued, “You feel so…” 

“My body has waited for you,” Hannibal said, riding him now with increased abandon, “I have been...eagerly waiting for you, Alpha.” 

He cried out when Will turned them, lifting his legs as he drilled into Hannibal’s hole with a punishing rhythm. Hannibal pulled him down for a kiss, biting his tongue, and Will’s body shuddered in response. Will reached for Hannibal’s cock and began to stroke but he pushed him away. 

“No,” Hannibal panted, his face flushed, “I want to come on your knot and nothing else.” 

Will growled and flipped Hannibal onto his back before he began to fuck him in earnest. Hannibal whimpered as each undulation hit his inner pleasure perfectly. Hannibal felt his belly quiver and his slick gush out in heaps as Will sucked his gland.

“Please,” he begged, trembling so much he could hardly stand it any longer. 

The moment Will stopped he whimpered and reached out for him but Will just looked into his eyes. 

“Can I?” 

“I will tear your teeth out if you don’t,” Hannibal growled, thrusting back against him, “I will open your mouth and force you to bite down while….” 

Will bit him hard and Hannibal’s vision blurred, the feeling of a claim unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He felt his orgasm come on without warning and spilled across Will’s chest. He was dizzy with sensation as Will flipped them again and filled Hannibal’s mouth with his own blood as he bit his tongue. His vision was wet with tears as broke their kiss and licked his lips just before he leaned in to whisper in Will’s ear. 

“I’ll eat you up I love you so.” 

Will gasped as he bit into him, running his fingers through Hannibal’s hair as he tasted what he’d been long denied. He thrust back once and Will’s knot locked them tight just before he came, his body rising up off the bed. 

Hannibal pulled back, licking Will’s wound, and attempted to catch his breath. 

“I love you too,” Will whispered, kissing and scenting his cheek, “I’m so sorry.” 

Hannibal sighed as he let himself relax, giving in to the pleasure of Will’s knot, and smiled against his neck. 

“Nero will be pleased.” 

“Now he can see the dogs all at once, not just one at a time.” 

Hannibal scoffed. “I think it was perfectly reasonable to not bring seven dogs into my home.” 

Will lifted his chin and even through his ruby vision Will looked amazingly claimed. 

“You could move here.” 

“And give up all my things?” 

Will smiled. “Well I don’t want to sleep without you ever again. We have to figure out something.” 

“We will.” 

“Something that doesn’t involve killing or maiming anyone, and is done fast enough that we won’t have to be apart.” 

“Well now, that might make things more difficult.” 

Will pulled him down again for another kiss and Hannibal could still taste their combined blood on Will’s tongue. He sighed happily as Will thrust up a few more times, the perfect stretch enough to make him slick again, and when they parted for breath he could hardly contain himself. 

“Move in with us,” he said, reaching for Will again, “All of you. We will make room.” 

“That was a quick change of heart,” Will whispered, touching his cheek as he smiled. 

“No, I just...you are the other half of my heart, Will. There is no change if we’re meant to be two parts of a whole.”

Will kissed him softly. “We’ll talk about it again after you’re off my knot, ok?” 

“No I…” 

He could hardly keep his eyes open when Will turned them onto this side, and laid his head in the crook of Will’s neck as he drifted off. 

Nine days later, Will and all seven of his dogs moved in with them. 

Nine months later, they had a second child and named her Simonetta. 

Nine years later, Nero became the youngest person in Baltimore to ever graduate high school and present as an omega. Only two people were killed, and just one near decapitated. He was quickly calmed by his fathers without any further incident, and is taking college online until he’s ready to rejoin society again. 

He plans to become a surgeon.

Or a writer. 

He’s not sure which. 

Hannibal already has a set of engraved scalpels ready to give him at his graduation. 

Will has a copy he had made of Simon: The Super Dog ready to go just in case. 


End file.
